


Just You and Me

by Kayim



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, International Women's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece written for International Women's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi Shaw (Gryphonrhi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



She has her arms tangled up in a mess of wires that run into the main warehouse computer, while her leg is stretched out as far as possible so her foot can hold the panel closed.

It's not difficult, she tells herself. It's just a matter of getting her body into the right position to pull this off. There's no one else in the warehouse who could help her, and even if there were, she doesn't trust anyone except herself in these types of situations. Not that she's been in this type of situation much before.

Somewhere in the distance, she can hear the ticking sound and she knows that she probably doesn't have long. Part of her brain is trying to calculate exactly how long it might be until the explosion, but she switches that thought off as quickly as she can. Not helpful at all.

She closes her eyes and concentrates. She knows the system better than anyone else, and if what Mrs Frederic told her is true, she destined to be a part of the damn warehouse eventually, so it had better start listening to her. She squeezes her arm slightly further into the darkness, fingers searching for the elusive wire she needs.

It brushes against her fingertips, but she doesn't have the leverage to get to it. "Come on," she mutters. "Just. Let. Me. In."

A voice whispers in her ear and she jerks her head around, but there is still no one there but her.

"Just you and me," the voice says, quietly, almost inside her head. "Forever."

She doesn't have time to wonder about the source of the voice, as the wire she is struggling to reach seems to fall straight into her hand. She twists it together with the one she hopes will stop the explosion and stills herself, listening.

The ticking has stopped and she can let herself move again, slowly releasing the panel she held with her foot.

The voice has gone, except somehow she knows it hasn't. She's alone again, but she isn't. Probably never will be again.

"Thank you," she says out loud.


End file.
